Desire
by jurobsten
Summary: Fic one shot very, very hot hehe


Desmond a carregava em direção a barraca. Claire sentia-se ainda tonta de susto. Só de pensar que poderia ter se afogado sentia-se estremecer.

Desmond a fitou

-Você esta bem?- perguntou com aquele sotaque escocês e Claire sentiu um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com o medo

Sem conseguir falar, ela apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele entrou com ela na barraca e a depositou cuidadosamente no chão.

-Se esta bem, vou deixá-la agora...- ele parecia distante, ate preocupado

Claire limpou a garganta para falar

-como sabia que eu estava me afogando?

Ele a fitou intensamente, mas era como se não a visse

-Isto não vem ao caso agora – ele tentou se levantar, pois ainda estava ajoelhado ao lado de Claire segurou sua mão, o impedindo e sentou-se também

-Muito obrigada. – ela falou com fervor, pois sentia-se agora estranhamente ligada aquele escocês misterioso – se não fosse você...- deixou as palavras no ar, pensando que neste momento poderia estar morta.

Este pensamento fez com que uma estranha adrenalina se apossasse de seu corpo.

Estava viva. Viva!

Ela sentia como se o sangue que corria em suas veias tivesse pulsando com mais intensidade agora. Como se cada minuto vivido fosse um dom.

Voltou a fitá-lo e só então deu-se conta que estavam muito próximos e ela ainda segurava sua mão junto ao peito. Seus olhares se encontraram e se prenderam. Os dele de um castanho quase negros, eram como dois poços profundos que a prendiam e a arrebatavam. Claire sentiu a respiração acelerar-se a temperatura da barraca subir de repente. Assustada com aquela tensão, ela soltou sua mão.

Ele se afastou levantando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e barba. Claire, apoiada nos cotovelos, estreitou o olhar e soltou um gemido quase inaudível. Como nunca tinha reparado em como os cabelos cumpridos e aquela barba, que lhe impingia um ar selvagem o deixava muito sexy?

Mordeu os lábios e deixou o olhar deslizar pelo peito desnudo, agora bronzeado dos dias que passara ao ar livre, a barriga plana, os pelos castanhos que desciam numa linha até desaparecer dentro da calça preta. Claire arfou, sentindo o próprio corpo quente como brasa. Ele era realmente um tesão.

Quando voltou a encará-lo nos olhos, Desmond a fitava estranhamente e Claire corou ao perceber que ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

Mas não recuou. Uma estranha ousadia se instalara nela.

Uma vontade de não recuar diante dos desafios que a vida lhe reservava.

E Desmond era um desafio. Com seu sotaque carregado, seus olhos de lince, seu andar charmoso... tudo nele a atraía. E só agora ela dava-se conta. Talvez fosse a experiência de quase morte, ou somente o fato dele ser um homem desejável. Ela na queria saber, não queria pensar. Queria apenas...

O olhar dele agora estava sobre si mesma e ela sentia-se derreter sobre a observação masculina. Sabia que sua blusa deveria estar totalmente transparente e molhada.

O olhar dele se prendeu nos seios expostos, agora túmidos. Claire sentia aquele olhar como se fosse uma caricia. E teve vontade de sentir as mãos dele sobre ela. Como seria se ele ajoelhasse ao seu lado e fizesse isto? Só de pensar Claire sentia-se úmida e trêmula.

-Venha até aqui Desmond - pediu num sussurro

Mas ele continuou no mesmo lugar

-Não sei se é o fato de quase ter morrido, ou se me encontro sobre algum tipo de loucura temporária - Claire começou a falar enquanto ajoelhava-se no chão – mas me sinto tão viva...- ela murmurava enquanto aproximava-se dele

-O que esta fazendo, Claire?- havia uma suave advertência em sua voz rouca que a excitou ainda mais e então ela ajoelhou-se a sua frente – eu não sei

E sem dar tempo dele reagir, Claire abriu sua calça e tomou o membro enrijecido entre as mãos e fez exatamente aquilo que tinha vontade. Ela o provou em toda sua extensão.

Ouviu o gemido de Desmond e a mão dele se infiltrar em seus cabelos. Por um momento achou que fosse empurrá-la, mas ele apenas obrigou a parar o que estava fazendo e a fitá-lo

-este é o seu jeito de agradecer por eu ter te salvado?

Claire passou a língua entre os lábios

-Se quiser colocar assim...

-Sabe o que esta fazendo?

Ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se deitava novamente sobre os cotovelos

Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado

-não deveríamos estar fazendo isto.

-não deveríamos estar nesta ilha também e aqui estamos...deixe-se levar Desmond...

Ele gemeu e a puxou pelo cabelo, a boca desceu sobre a sua num beijo voraz. Claire soltou um suspiro trêmulo, entreabrindo os lábios para a invasão da língua atrevida.

Correspondeu ao beijo, faminta, arquejando o corpo, excitada.

Ele parou de beijá-la e a encarou intensamente antes de baixar a cabeça e chupar um seio sobre a blusa molhada

Claire jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto

-Oh... não pare...

Excitada, ansiando por mais, pegou a mão dele e levou até sua calça, fazendo-o tocá-la entre suas pernas, como se assim pudesse aplacar o desejo que ali se instalara. Ele não se fez de rogado e apertou o dedo indicador sobre o tecido, Claire arfou, sem ar.

Desmond a deitou no chão e subiu sua blusa apenas para ter acesso aos mamilos túmidos.

Passou a língua quente e úmida sobre eles várias vezes até Claire se remexer em baixo dele

-Oh, por favor...

Então abocanhou o seio, chupando avidamente, um depois o outro. A mão agora se ocupou em abrir a calça e se infiltrar dentro, até achar a carne quente e úmida. Acariciou o botão intumescido, fazendo Claire quase desfalecer de prazer. Claire mexeu os quadris contra ele, ansiosa, o desejo se avolumando e crescendo dentro dela até sentir que ia explodir.

Ele deixou seus seios e beijou sua boca entreaberta e trilhou um caminho até a orelha a mordendo delicadamente

-isto é bom?

-Oh, sim...

-eu quero vê-la gozar - ele sussurrou com seu delicioso sotaque escocês, a barba roçava em sua pele causando arrepios intermináveis. Os dedos na parte mais sensível de sua anatomia, avançaram um pouco mais, agora para dentro dela. Com movimentos ritmados, causando um dano interno delicioso

Claire arqueou o corpo, sentido os músculos internos se retesarem e, gemendo, explodiu num orgasmo interminável; quando voltou a terra, abriu os olhos e o viu gloriosamente nu ajoelhado na sua frente. Ela ainda estava vestida e ele tirou sua calça enquanto Claire tirou a blusa molhada pela cabeça.

Ele então puxou a calcinha por seus quadris até desnudá-la totalmente.

Claire sentia o tesão crescer novamente com o olhar ávido sobre ela. Ele pegou seu pé e beijou a sola, passando a língua por toda sua extensão, depois colocou os dedos na boca e sugou-os. Claire fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, excitada ao sentir a língua entre os dedos. Os beijos foram prosseguindo, subindo por sua perna, ate o interior das coxas macias. Claire ondulava o corpo, anseios, provando, instigando, sugando. Claire jogava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, perdida de prazer.

-Desmond... eu quero... oh... – ela nem conseguia falar, tamanha a intensidade das sensações.

Ele subiu beijando sua barriga, a língua circundando a umbigo, tocando o estômago plano até chegar na sua boca. Claire enlaçou-o com os braços, as peles nuas se tocando, e Desmond a penetrou profundamente. Ela gemeu, uma lança de prazer a atravessando, aguda e quente, os músculos internos tencionando o membro túrgido.

Ele a beijou com força, machucando seus lábios, mas Claire não se importou. Era desejo em estado bruto. Os quadris masculinos ondulavam contra o dela, e Claire se esfregava nele, seus gemidos sufocados pela boca de Desmond contra a sua. Ele movia-se sobre ela como se enfurecido, cada vez mais fundo, enlouquecendo-a. os lábios dele agora estavam em seu ouvido, sussurrando palavras eróticas, dizendo em detalhes o que ela causava nele e Claire fechou os olhos, cravando as unhas em suas costas e arquejando o corpo enquanto era sacudida por ondas sucessivas de mais um orgasmo violento que a tirou de órbita por momentos sem fim. Desmond também atingiu o próprio ápice, com um som que parecia um grunhido, ele apertou seus quadris com força e gozou dentro dela, até desabar sobre ela, exausto e satisfeito.

Claire abriu os olhos depois que pareceu horas e o fitou.

Porém, ele já se afastava e colocava as roupas rapidamente, sem encará-la saiu da sua barraca.

Ela sorriu pra si mesma. Tinha valido a pena quase se afogar, se a conseqüência era ter uma transa louca com aquele escocês gostoso. Talvez devesse ir nadar mais vezes...


End file.
